


It Hurts, Just Not As Much As Leaving You

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Writers Month: August 2019 [2]
Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Cannon nods, Derogatory Language, Drinking, Endings, FBI, Goodbyes, Jokes, M/M, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: The realisation rushes up on Ray that he is out of a career, a lifetime’s worth of work. It’s up to Walter to comfort him.Writersmonth Day 2 Prompt:Hurt/Comfort





	It Hurts, Just Not As Much As Leaving You

“Well, I guess I’m not FBI anymore.” Ray sighed, turning towards his car. “Not FBI.. _anymore_.. Holy shit.”

“I wouldn’t worry ‘bout it, the Federal Bureau of Idiocy don’t know how gooduva man they just let go.”

“_Intimidation_.” Ray corrected.

“That too, but I gotta keep changing the I’s.”

Ray turned back and brushed the hair out of his face. He folded his arms and leant up against the car door.

“CIA is next, Raymond.”

He smiled.

“Central uh.. Immaturity Agency.” Walter said, “Wait no. That was shit.”

“I liked it.”

“See your hurtin’ less already. If ya taking down these government bigshots is what it takes, you sure as hell are in for a ride.” He winked.

“I guess I just.. I don’t know. I hadn’t realised at first just how much of my career I risked for you all, that I’ll never work there again.”

“Yeah sure. No more fancy blue and red ties, mid range suits, and government issue guns. Guess we did ya a favour, Ray.” Walter was laughing as he straddled his motorcycle. “You shouldn’t feel bad. You’ve done more than the right thing.”

Ray opened his mouth. Closed it. Rolled some words around and opened it again. “It’s hurts, just not as much as..”

They stood in silence.

“So where you gonna go?”

“Haven’t a clue in hell, Crow Horse.”

“Well you always know if you need somewhere to get back too, listen to the wind. You know where we are.” He smiled, tightening the bandana in his hair.

Ray pushed off from the side of his car and stood before the motorcycle. He held out a hand and Crow Horse took it, confused.

“I don’t think I’m ready to leave just yet.”

“Jimmy did that much of a number on you? Can’t leave the scrawny mutt behind?” Walter teased.

“Crow Horse.. _Fuck you_.”

“Bet you’d still love too.”

The both laughed. Ray was blushing, high up on his cheeks.

“Well you can’t stay long Little Weasel, I bet those vacation days aren’t too giving.” Walter laughed and Ray joined in.

“I suppose it would be nice to have a handle on my own life for a change.” He trailed off, eyes focused on Walter’s chocolate brown ones.

“C’mon _Kola_, I’ll buy you a drink. That’ll comfort ya.”

“I don’t drink.”

“Oh yeah right, Tofu FBI _stud_, Raymond. I’ll buy me a drink and you can accompany me with said drink. It’ll still cheer ya up.”

Ray turned his head and stood up straight. He cast his gaze out the road before them, one way went left the other went right.

He turned back to Crow Horse, a grin firmly in place.

“Let’s get you that drink.”


End file.
